


You are my Teddy

by shiny_pearlzz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_pearlzz/pseuds/shiny_pearlzz
Summary: It was just like every other night. At least you thought so. But with Him as partner, every night becomes a blissful memory.





	You are my Teddy

That night was nothing special. As usual I was waiting for Him to come home from his busy schedule. The time was 9 o'clock in the evening. I was bored to death so I started reading a novel. It was half past 11 when I heard the horn of the car outside our house. 5 minutes later the main door was opened revealing a tired and exhausted him. I bookmarked the page I was reading and got up from the couch. I went to him as he smiled embracing me into his strong arms. A wide smile crept onto my lips cz that was what I was longing for since morning. I pulled myself from the hug and asked him if he was hungry. He said that they had a small party as it was the birthday of one of his friends. I felt happy on the thought of him partying with his hyungs after a long time. He walked up to our bedroom and threw himself on the bed. I smacked his arm slightly and asked him to freshen up. He hesitantly got up from the bed and dragged himself lazily to the washroom with a pout. I smiled at the sight and went towards the closet and took his pajamas and placed it on the bed. I went downstairs as I suddenly remembered the novel I was reading earlier. I opened the bookmarked page and started reading again. The plot was really interesting with many twists and turns.

After a while I heard the footsteps descending the stairs. I took a glance at the wall clock. It showed 12:45 pm. I thought he slept. He came to me and stood in front of me. He looked dozy. His eyelids were moving heavily. His hair was stuck in all the directions, from the tosses he had done on the bed,I guess. He squinted his eyes as he spoke with his husky voice, "don't you know that I can't sleep without hugging my teddy?". He pouted his already pout lips. I melted at the sight. I looked at the novel in my hand. It was really interesting, but the person in front of me was much more irresistible. I gave in. I placed the novel on the coffee table and stood up. He immediately wrapped his arms around me as he placed his head on my shoulder. We walked up to our room. He leaned down on the bed beside me and took me into his arms. We fitted each other correctly like the puzzle pieces. He hugged me tightly as if he is afraid I'll go away from him. "Don't ever leave me alone again while sleeping, teddy", he said with his eyes closed. Yes that was the name he had given me since I'm a little chubby. He replaced his teddy bear with me, permanently. I didn't reply instead I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. He smiled and muzzled into my hair and slept. That night was nothing special.

But He made it memorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hy reader!!  
> I'm really glad you've reached till here. This is a mess. I know. But a cute one tho. This is my first one shot (micro shot to be honest lol)  
> Anyways thank you for reading this shot. Please comment down how you felt. Thank you ^^


End file.
